Rush Valley Detour
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Oneshot. AU, continues from  vol 13 Edward had to see her. No matter the circumstances surrounding him, he owed her a talk. But he has more than words for his mechanic. Manga canon,  volume 1213. Reviews are always welcome! No flames! REEDITED


**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

A/N- I thought of this while I had finished the FMA series manga (finally!). I loved them so mush I had to write this...

RE-EDITED

So enjoy and tell me your thoughts...Oh I can't believe Hohemhiem is 'father'...or is he? Wow!

**Rush Valley Detour**

Edward had made a promise that he would talk to Winry about the encounter with Scar after he came back. And once again he had yet to follow through with that promise. He may have not said when he last spoke to her, but his mind did. He mind could not forget the utter look of terror upon her face as she pointed the pistol at Scar's face.

"_He…killed them…"_

Her words stung his heart like a million yellow jackets fighting over the protection of their nest. Yellow jackets don't sting just once, they sting as much as they can and don't die.

"_These are not hands that kill, they are hands that bring life…"_ Something along those lines he has said. His mind was still fuzzy and his vision was clouded by the current situation of his father…_Father_ standing before his very eyes.

But as things are strange, Father made him and Alphonse, no he _told _them to leave. Envy's shouts were endless as the buys trudged through the rank sewers. Edward left, flesh arm was broken and throbbed like hell and his auto mail was stuffed with grime and crud. He felt tired, weak and vulnerable. Any other time, Edward would refuse to leave until an explaination; but he had a promise to keep.

"Brother…" Al asked, his voice rattling the hollow shell of his body. They had reached the surface and Ed was determined to keep moving, regardless of his injuries and fatigue. Lin trailed behind, barely keeping up.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed voice was hoarse and over strained. He kept his eyes forward and quickened his pace.

"Where are we going?"

"Train station…I made a promise Al. I can't leave her in the dark this time. We can't leave her in the dark…Not after what happened." Ed answered quickly, flinging his dirty, blood tinged pony tail off his right shoulder.

"Edward…you better not be referring to my future bride…" Lin cut in, somehow finding the new inner strength to catch up with the brothers.

"Ed, shouldn't yo see a doctor?" Al chimmed in before his brother let off a rant.

"Oh can it, Lin. You're not going anyway…an' she's not going to marry you! Al, I'll go to the clinic tomarrow...I have to see her first..." Edward attempted to shout, but his voice squeaked and cracked.

"Brother…I think your getting a cold maybe we should just stay here. If you get really sick, Winry will kill you and we won't get to catch of with our-"

"Don't even mention him. I want to vomit right now just thinking I came from him. Not another word till we see Winry…I made a promise…an' I'm going to keep it, damn it."

It almost took twlelve hours to get to Rush valley from the west. Edward developed a fever, but glad to have gotten rid of Lin. He went to see Ranfan, who was going to get an auto mail arm. Edward would have at least a day's break before he and Ranfan came back to Garfiels to prep for 'mail.

The usual bustling and busy town was peacefully asleep as the Elrics arrived, 3am in the morning. Edward could hardly walk, but refused to stop until he was at Garfiels, with Winry and lying down of coarse. Food would be nice too.

Al put his arm around Ed's waist, while the alchemist struggled to stand as he knocked on the door of Garfiels shop. They heard foots steps come and door opened. Winry's blues eyes went into shock as she registered who was standing there.

"Edward! Alphonse! You Idiot's! What happened? Ed you are burning up…come on in." Winry yelled, with no wrench in hand.

Al shuffled his brother through the door and Ed immediately dropped onto a chair in the hall.

"Want tea…no coffee, yeah coffee is better. Ed let me get you something for that temp-" Winry went to rush off but Ed grabbed her wrist lightly with his metal hand.

"No…just coffee, Winry. I want to talk…before I loose the strength to…now is the opportune time before I chicken out and go to bed…'sides we can't stay long…We have to return the day after tomorrow…the can of worms has bee opened…And Al thinks I need to see a doctor..." Ed added darkly.

"Edward, I am not stupid. I can clearly see you are a wreck. Your arm is broke right? Maybe I should have look, Ed. It's not safe to let things like that go. I could set it and wrap in properly...I'll be quick, promise..." She smiled, batting her eyes in a fashion, where she knew I wouls oblige to her requests. Edward sighed and nodded his head. Winry clapped and ran off.

Al took a seat next to Ed in the floor. "Brother…you think Winry will want to talk about what happened? I mean she was really upset…I don't blame her."

"She will…an' it's not just that…" Ed trailed off as he watched Winrys form return to the hall, with two mugs in hand.

"Winry…if you don't mind I am going to head up to the spare room…to make sure the bed's ready for brother. Make sure he gets up okay. I'll tell you before you slap him, his auto mail seems fine…for a change" Al sheepishly added, backing away and scurrying down the hall to avoid her wrath.

"Ed…you two always get into so much trouble…I worry and I hate to see you guys like this…an'-" Winry was silenced by Ed's auto mail palm, set gently against her mouth. He eyes were burning into hers and she shuttered at how truly heated they were.

"No lectures…I came here all the way from hell, an 'trust me it was purely hell. I told you we'd talk about what happened to Scar, so here I am…broken arm and a few other things…heh…heh…" He smiled weakly as he removed his hand and took the coffee mug from Winry's trembling hand. She discarded her items to ground.

"You came all the way to talk to me about that…that could have waited." She blinked.

"No…it couldn't. So I am all ears." He said seriously.

"What can I say? I told you thank you for stopping me…and I meant it, really I did. You saved my life back there…but as for my parents…what's done is done. They are dead…that man killed them…but for some reason I did not see evil in his eyes…it's hard to believe right? Heh…after what I did. I was foolish, an' if it wasn't for you…who know what would have happened…" She smiled and lightly tapped him across the back of the head.

"Ow…watch that, my head is splitting…" Ed cringed as WInry giggled.

"Hey Ed, you didn't have anything else to ask did you?"

"Uh…no what makes you think that?" Ed blushed.

Winry laughed. "Because your face is so red…that's not from the fever either…come on, idiot, let's get that arm wrapped and go to bed. I'll help you up. We can talk more tomorrow and fix the mail and set your arm better...an you still have to go see the doctor. You need sleep." Winry extended her hand. Ed gladly took it and eased himself out of the chair. She did as she instructed and made Ed take a pill for his fever.

They walked up the steep, wooden stairs to the second floor of Garfiel's shop. His snores could be heard from down the hall. The stopped at the spare room's door, Winry muttered a good night and was about ot leave when she felt Ed's metal hand grip her wrist again.

"Winry…I …uh did want to ask you something…" Winry nodded. Her eyes drifted to her wrist that he still held.

"I wanted…to know…if it was true that you were…going to…be Lin's wife…" Ed almost whispered the last part. Winry blinked a few times and then erupted in mirthful laughter.

"That's the funniest…most ridiculous…Ed. You really think…" Winry couldn't quite get a hold of her self as Ed scowled at her. Her laughter died in an instant when she felt a set of two soft lips against hers.

_Maybe I fell in love with him a long time ago…His shoulders are bigger and then there's his back…but now, his lips, were they always this soft?_

Winry encircled his waist gently and held him firmly. His lips left hers for a brief moment and she heard him sigh and take a breath in through his nose. His pony tail tickled her shoulders and she shuttered. She moved his head and kissed him back, more deeply that he had started.

_I am in love with him._


End file.
